


关于宋医生胃病那点事儿

by senorita2439



Category: Chen Daoming/陈道明
Genre: M/M, 陈道明个人水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorita2439/pseuds/senorita2439
Relationships: 聂明宇/宋建平
Kudos: 2





	关于宋医生胃病那点事儿

聂明宇在事前喜欢抽烟，万宝路燃起的苦涩辛辣焚着他玫瑰色的唇。他斜倚在一袭慵懒，褪却衣物的肢体在斑驳灯影下勾勒出姣好的线条，清瘦的腰腹融于傍晚的暮光。烟雾扫过他细密的长睫，柔和了眉目间篆刻的清冷，云翳般沿着金丝镜框蜿蜒。他双眼微睁，一边沉浸在烟草陷阱中，一边等待着宋建平。

宋建平事前总是有点忸怩，纵使经历多次缠绵。他的唇被啃得发红肿胀，肩上也散落着星星点点的牙印，桃红从双颊蔓延至锁骨，在老旧的灯影下平添一丝甜腻。他环着聂明宇的腰，轻咬着他微凉的耳垂，力气不大，但是笃定。男人的烟香坠在他发梢，从发梢落到鼻尖，带着蛊惑的意味。

聂明宇的舌尖挑逗着他的下唇，双手按揉着他胸前红樱，循循善诱道：“放松…放松……”宋建平羞得直推聂明宇，但他的身体实在耐不住了。他轻声叫唤着，随着聂明宇手指的进入扭动腰肢，粘稠的浆液包裹住纤长的指节，泄露他难言的情欲。

聂明宇向来是慢条斯理的，他耐心扩张着，感受着甬道收缩的频率，细细吻着宋建平因沾惹春意更显妩媚的眼角，权当缓解他尖锐的痛感。夜色撩人，性感在紫黛间具象化，脱胎成鱼水之欢的情人。宋建平的敏感点被柔软的指腹逗弄着，勾得他喘息声都变了调，断断续续带着哭腔，“哈啊…唔…明宇……别弄那儿……疼啊…哈…”他太喜欢这欲死欲仙的感觉了，也很痛恨这难掩的疼痛。

“你知不知道…你哭起来，最诱人了……”聂明宇贴着宋建平汗涔涔的背，看着他濡湿的凤眼，心道前戏应当做足了，便抽出手指，专心办起正事来。他顾忌着宋建平敏感的体质，一开始并不大快，只是尽力压着速度，让他有足够的时间适应被填满的腔道。湿热的内壁如同仲夏夜的狂欢，吞吐着他的欲望，渴望一宵的颠鸾倒凤。宋建平胡乱呻吟着，四肢已有些许酥软，死死抓着聂明宇的肩以此借力，胃病初愈的隐患便是体力不支。他的腿被迫开成钝角，燥热的气息在湿红的花蕊间流窜，一下下侵略性的顶撞剥离着他堵在喉头的央告，“哈…停…停下……”他紧闭着眼，身子骨被随意拆卸着，痛楚与贪欢交杂着疲累，沿着生理性的泪渍晕染于颊。

聂明宇也知晓自己该刹住了，但身下人石榴籽般莹红水润的胴体正与他残存的理智厮打着。他咬着宋建平的指尖，感受着他触电般的痉挛，一手在前边套弄着，粘连不少甜浆。宋建平弓着腰，在他耳畔忘情嘤咛着，失神的笑靥飘在虚妄的凌霄，腰肢被他托着才不至于瘫倒。聂明宇手上动作愈来愈快，宋建平更是狠狠抓挠着聂明宇的背，逐渐挥发的意识使他近乎失语，“唔…别…放手……呃啊！”随着一串尾音消失的呻吟划破斑斓夏夜，宋建平仰起的头缓缓垂下，双臂从聂明宇肩上滑落，被他眼疾手快地揽入怀内。乳白色淋漓在泛红的膝盖，是恰如其分的淫靡。

“你…你这人面兽心的家伙……”宋建平裹着薄被，愤愤埋怨着那今晚兴致大好的人，“我旧病复发，才刚好起来，你就这样折腾我…”

“谁让某人不听话自己贪凉，这下招罪了吧？”聂明宇笑得狐狸似的，拍拍他脸，“以后再这样，我可还要罚你呢。”


End file.
